Messing with Jacob
by fairyrobot
Summary: THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY xX Micky Cullen Xx What if Bella and Edward decide to get back at Jacob after imprinting on Renesme? It involves prankes and pain...Set after Breaking Dawn not sure why its rated t could be k but im not sure
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twillight or any of the charecters...yet....**

* * *

Prologue: Ideas

"Hey Edward, you know how dogs like laser lights?" I asked curiously. "Yeah" he replied somewhat cautious. "Well how would a werewolf react to one?" I asked starting to hatch an idea. "I don't know he replied with a crooked grin. " Well what if we do a little experiment with one…" Trailing off I turned to look at Edward who know wore a wicked grin smiled and said "Yes lets, and we can't forget about including Emmett in our little experiment." I laughed and then asked Edward "Isnt Jacob on patrol tonight?"

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHA This will be a FUn story!! THANKS FRO THE IDEAS I AM NOT THE ONLY WRITER OF THEIS STORY!! it is SilverWings96 and I who created this together!!YES WE REALLY KNOW EAH OTHER!!**


	2. AN MUST READ!

A.N

I`m so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so soooooo sorry!!! I won't be able to update for a while! I need to get through school and my first story first! Again I'm so sorry but I will try to update soon!


	3. The Laser

Chapter 2 the light

Bella p.o.v.

"Bella, are you sure this will work?" "I'm not sure but it's worth a try." I whispered readily while pulling out my prized weapon. "Now be quiet and get behind the bush, Jacob should be here soon." This weapon was a laser light made of titanium and guaranteed to last 100 hours without going out. This was going to be fun. **( Jacob is doing his round things…I forgot what they're called.)**

I made sure Edward and I had completely covered ourselves in mud to cloak are scents. I also made sure we were in a very strong smelling bush that I think is some type of rose. I made sure my laser light was at the ready when we saw Jacob and noticed he was alone. PERFECT.

Jacob p.o.v.

Ugh.. I am sooo bored. I feel like these rounds have been going on for hours.I am the only one doing rounds tonight while my pack gets some sleep. I was just turning around a tree to my left and a strange smelling bush on the right. The bush was some type of rose…..

Suddenly a strange red dot came out of know where. All of my thoughts were lost at that moment. All accept one. _MUST GET THE DOT._ I lunged for the dot feeling my face slam into the dirt but missing the dot. I growled loudly and tried to catch it under my paw, attempted to bite it three times.

Getting even more frustrated I knew I had to call for back up. I headed back to the Cullen`s hose to grab my pack who were keeping close tabs on Renesmee and making sure Sam`s pack didn't come near.

Bellas p.o.v

Edward and I were trying so hard not to laugh. Jacob just kept going at it. Then he stopped. Weird he just gave up…maybe we should follow…I turned to look at Edward who looked upset that Jacob was leaving. Once Jacob was out of ear shot Edward said 'Jacob is going back to get reinforcements. Pick up the bush and we will run ahead. I want to try something with that laser light of yours.


	4. so sorry! again

Oh my gosh! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I will update within the next three weeks. If I'm lucky sometime Saturday the 21st! I have just been so busy!! But please take the poll on my profile if you haven't already. I will update faster I guarantee.


	5. yeahi knowbad personbad

Ok every one, I really don't want to continue this story, (mostly because I don't have time, and have a hard time not writing seriously) I would love to have someone adopt it. Only problem is I don't know how to do it, But if someone tells me how, I will gladly do it. To adopt this story, you would have to write me a short essay about 1 to 3 paragraphs explaining why you want it. (Paragraphs only have to be 4 sentences.)

In the essay you can either suck up to me or totally beat me down. I will not take any points away for beating me down.

Ex: Hey, fairyrobot! I would like to adopt this story because I think it is a good story and would like to continue it. I have written a few storys, and think it would be fun to write this one!! YOU ARE A GREA WRITER etc.

OR

Yo fairyrobot, this story sucked on a huge level, and I don't see why you waited so long to give it up. I mean HONESTLY. I think the story COULD be funny but you royally screwed it up. Please allow me to fix your mistakes by letting me adopt it. Thanks, you're doing the world a favor.

End Ex:

So you see, I'm a good person with issues. I will ONLY put this up for adoptions if I learn how so please tell me how soon.

Sincerely,

fairyrobot


	6. ADOPTED

**Hey everyone! The story Messing With Jacob has been adopted by xX Micky Cullen Xx xoxo Thank you for reading it to begin with and I am so sorry I was unable to finish it. i dont know when xX Micky Cullen Xx xxoxo will continue writing but here you go. **

**I hope you all prosper. Cyber cookies**

**-fairyrobot  
**


End file.
